scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Beyond Scary Babysitter
Mystery Log Entry #7 Dear Mystery Log It all started on a dark and stormy night, one of those nights where almost anything could happen. And I was hanging out with my pals Shaggy and a pup named Scooby-Doo. We had bad TV reception, but we got is sorted just in time to see an ad for a scary movie we were gonna see with the rest of the gang at the local theater. The movie was Boogedy Bones Rises from the Grave, the second sequel to the movie that was shown just two years ago, Boogedy Bones. Suddenly, we saw a shadow on the wall, which we thought was Boogedy Bones. But it was just all of the Rogers family. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were on their way to the Policemen's Ball, and it was up to me and Shaggy and Scooby to drop Shaggy's baby sister Sugie off at the address of her babysitter for the night. So, we set off for the address, which was right past the theater, but we ended up getting spooked when we thought we saw old Boogedy Bones near the rest of the gang. But it was just a dummy. Shaggy then invited the gang to join me, him, and Scooby as we dropped off Sugie, and thankfully we had about 22.8 minutes till the movie started, according to Velma. So we set off. We were a little creeped out by the look of the premise, but the lady of the house sounded friendly enough. But boy did we get a fright when we noticed that the babysitter looked almost exactly like The Bride of Boogedy Bones, so we amscrayed. However, Sugie lost her toy bear, Bun-Bun. So we went back, and locked the door. Scooby, Sugie, and Scooby headed down to the basement, and I soon followed, but we got a real scare when we saw old Boogedy Bones appear from under the floor! I wasn't sure about what we saw, whether it was a three-headed zombie or not, but we had no choice but to put out an emergency mystery alert. Daphne wanted to prove that there were no zombies in the basement, but we ended up finding a clue down there. A window with a shattered pane of glass, meaning that someone busted in. We then investigated the hole, or grave, Boogedy rose from. Fred suspected that it was Red Herring, but he was out of the country. Next thing we know, Sugie starts crawling towards the hole and out came old Boogedy Bones. We headed for the door and quick, and that's when I knew that this was the last straw. That no good zombie started picking on a helpless baby, so I made it personal. I was more determined than ever to solve this mystery. We soon got a possible prime suspect, Manny the Mauler. We turned on the TV and learned that he escaped from the county prison after being sent there on charges of bank robbery, burglary, backwards driving, and dog-napping. It was also revealed that he had an accomplice, Molly the Mol, who was never caught. And to make matters even scarier, Molly looked a bit like the babysitter we ran from after a little alteration from Velma on her computer, and the loot that Manny and Molly stole was in the very house we were inside! After we heard the news, Shaggy suggested we call both his dad and the police. However, someone cut the line before we could make the call. So Shaggy decided for us to sit and wait. But boy was that a mistake, because both windows were occupied by both Manny the Mauler and the babysitter we ran from. With a criminal to our right and a mad babysitter to our left and a three-headed zombie in the basement, it was not so safe to say that WE WERE TRAPPED! And to make matters worse, the storm knocked out the power. We were trapped and out of power, it seemed like the end was nearing us. But after Velma passed out some flashlights, she revealed her plan. We had to build a trap to catch one of the three pursuers and a device to call the police once our trapped snared either one of the three. But turns out the trap was to keep Manny out, and boy did it work. That thing sent him out of the house and all the way to the beach of Tahiti. Or so we thought, cause he soon returned. Velma, meanwhile, finished her device to get the police. But we then realized that Sugie was gone! Scooby picked up her scent, and we followed it up stairs. We soon saw Sugi being taken away by the babysitter out the window, but before we could pursue, we ran into Manny again. He most likely climbed in through the open window, so we amsrcayed, and quick! However, before the elaborate chase and before Sugie was taken and then recovered, I was given the task of digging 8 more holes, or graves, like the one Boogedy came out of to catch our suspects and our zombie. Ultimately, we caught all three of them, all thanks to little Sugie, who used her toy ball to put Boogedy Bones on a rolling trip into a grave hole with the babysitter and Manny! Clever little baby, isn't she? But that wasn't for long because two of them, Manny and Boogedy, went after us. They chased us all the way to the attic, so we had to hold them off as long as possible until Shaggy's dad and the police saw our S.O.S signal. But thankfully, we stopped worrying because thanks to one of the last things inside Sugie's baby bag, her giant ball of string, we sent both of those goons rolling down the ladder and back down to the basement. Soon, the police arrived and we wrapped the mystery up, including unmasking Boogedy Bones. Can you figure out who it is? Here are the clues. Clue #1: The news report. Turns out that the hidden loot was indeed inside the house, and Manny came around to get it back. Clue #2: The broken window. Whoever was under the Boogedy Bones mask had to have gotten in and dug that hole he appeared out of somehow, and the basement window was the only way. And with just those two clues, do you know who it is? If you payed attention to that news report I mentioned, you might already have our second, or first, suspect. Boogedy Bones is actually Molly the Mol, Manny's accomplice. Turns out that once she heard of Manny's prison escape, she wanted to get the money before he did. Soon enough, Scooby managed to sniff out the ill-gotten moolah. With that case closed, we headed for the theater to catch the movie. But Scooby snooped a few bucks to get a ticket to another movie that was playing that night, Picnic in Candy Land with The Bunny Bunch. Now that was a sweet ending to this mystery.